


Pray to God You’re Not A Heartbreaker

by parallelanprincess



Series: Sugar, We're Goin' Down [3]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bruce Is Shamless, Clark Is Uncomfortable, Diana Wants Both the Ds, Established Relationship, F/M, Getting Together, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/pseuds/parallelanprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is too shy to take what he wants. Diana and Bruce are more than happy to guide him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pray to God You’re Not A Heartbreaker

The Batcave isn’t Clark’s type of club. Dark shadows and pounding music, a room full of anonymous bodies grinding under the dim neon lights. The drinks were more expensive than his outfit. Everyone here looked like the belonged either in Playboy or a runway. He was terribly out of his depth. Why on Earth did Diana do this to him?

“Because you need to get out more,” Diana said, appearing at his side with drinks in hand.

She handed Clark something pink and smoking. It tasted like strawberries mixed with whatever stars were made of. He licked the sugar off the rim absentmindedly as he searched for their friend across the dance floor. They hadn’t driven across the bay just to be wallflowers after all.

“I still think this is a bad idea. He invited you, not me,” Clark said. Maybe if he drunk enough of this cotton candy liquid nitrogen he’d pass out and Diana would take him home. He had already botched his first impression, a little more public humiliation couldn’t hurt.

“He invited both of us. Now stop pouting and stand up straight. He’s coming this way.”

Clark hurriedly untucked his shirt. He attempted to smooth his hair back. He leaned against the wall and tried to adapt the same bored expression that the other club goers were wearing. Diana did nothing. She was already perfect, all long legs and ebony hair. Her ruby lips curled into a mischievous smile as the man of Clark’s dreams walked over.

Bruce Wayne, trust fund baby and playboy extraordinaire. The crowd didn’t so much move as it parted like Moses arriving at the Red Sea. Sapphire eyes and a jawline straight out of Greek mythology. He strode towards them as if he owned the place. For all Clark knew he owned all the nightclubs in a thirty mile radius. The pale heir was rarely seen in the daytime, opting to only come out of his manor when the moon was high and the stars illuminated his majesty.

“Clark, Diana, so glad you could make it. I trust you had no trouble finding this place,” Bruce said. He grabbed Diana’s hand and placed a gentle kiss on it, his eyes staying focused on Clark the entire time. Dear god why did Diana think this was a good idea?

“We got turned around a few times but we managed. Clark couldn’t wait to see you again. After the gala, you were all he talked about,” Diana cooed.

“Is that so? You two have been on my mind as well. Not everyday I meet someone so enchanting. It appears that fortune has smiled upon me.”

Bruce was way too close. He had an arm around Diana and rubbing Clark’s shoulder. Bruce was going to eat them both alive. For once Clark couldn’t bring himself to care. If fate dictated that he be dragged back to a mansion and ravished then who was he to deny destiny?

“How about we get out of here? This place isn’t really Clark’s style. Surely a native like yourself knows a place where we can have a little fun.”

Diana was holding one of his hands. Bruce was grasping the other. They were dragging him towards the exit. The crowd once again parted to let the alpha male through.

“I can think of a few places.”

They were on the streets now. Gotham at night wasn’t exactly the safest place at night. Between Bruce and Diana, Clark felt invincible. Bruce had money and all the power that came with it. Diana was a roller derby champion. The only thing he had to offer was tidbits about corn and the proper maintenance of farm equipment. The least he could do was show he wasn’t completely useless. He didn’t want to spend the whole night as a voyeur. A stretch limousine pulled up with a chrome W for a hood ornament.

“We should get a king size,” Clark managed to squeak out as Bruce’s chauffeur held the door open for him.

“I’m…bigger than I look and Diana is a blanket hog.”


End file.
